


Stolen Many Times

by nothingelsematters



Series: Liar [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Deacury, Liar series, M/M, Maylor implied, Mirror Sex, Rainbow 1974, Voyeurism, freddie generously helps him out, john discovers a new kink, sexy power failures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: When the powerboard blows at the Rainbow and the lights go down, John discovers how much being watched turns him on. Freddie, delighted, helps nurture this newfound kink.





	Stolen Many Times

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally posting an update! I am so sorry for the wait.
> 
> This one is a prequel of sorts to Please Will You Direct Me In the Right Way? and slightly retcons one or two minor details of that. Not required reading but recommended :D
> 
> In case you haven't seen the video of them losing the powerboard the night before the filmed show...: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FB4uPZ_qkws

“Penny for your thoughts,” Brian smiled as he walked past John, reminding him that he wasn’t supposed to be just _staring_ at the Rainbow, he was supposed to be going inside and getting ready to _play_ …

“I can’t believe we’re playing the _Rainbow_ ,” John admitted. “I mean – I know we did earlier – but we’re _back_ , and…”

“I know.” Brian’s smile widened. “Two shows this time. We did it, didn’t we? We’re making the big time. We’re _going_ places. You’re writing _songs_.”

“You’re _alive_ ,” John smiled back at Brian. “After everything we’ve been through this year…I feel like we earned this one.” Brian laughed and slung an arm around John’s shoulder as they walked inside.

“We _definitely_ earned this one. I can’t wait.”

“There you two are!” Roger stuck his tongue out as they walked into the dressing room. “Thought you’d made off with my boyfriend for a minute there.”

Brian shot Roger a lecherous grin. “Well, how do you know I wasn’t making secret rendezvous plans with Deaky for later?”

John laughed and left them to their bickering. Freddie was seated in front of the mirror, touching up his eyeliner. John generally didn’t disrupt Freddie while he was pre-show – they all needed a moment to get into their heads – but he looked so beautiful and sweet that John couldn’t resist leaning down to drop a kiss into the crease between Freddie’s neck and shoulder. (He knew better than to kiss Freddie’s cheek when the makeup was already on.)

“Hmm,” Freddie’s eyes left the mirror and he smiled up at John, his lovely full smile that the audiences didn’t get to see. “Are you almost ready, my love?”

“Nearly,” John replied. “Just got to get tuned. Hope they’ve fixed the powerboard. I heard the last show here had problems.”

“Deaky! Why would you say something like that?!” Roger shouted from across the room.

John shrugged. “We’ll be fine, I’m sure.”

*

John knew what had happened the moment he strummed and no sound came out. He felt, rather than heard, Brian’s sigh, and saw Freddie’s frustration in the tension of his back as they all swung loose.

Behind him, Roger began drumming quickly, performing an impromptu solo, as Freddie began flirting with the crowd. They still had power, so that was something at least, but the soundboard was completely blown. John could probably fix it himself, but the last time he’d tried that at the Rainbow, he’d been shouted at, so he was going to stay on stage and let them deal.

The spotlights were only on Roger now, leaving the rest of the stage in darkness. John tried to playfully dance to the beat, but he was distracted when suddenly Freddie’s mic stand was across his front, and the singer used it to pull John flush against his body.

The very thought that it wasn’t full dark and the lights might come on at any moment had John harder in seconds than he’d thought possible. And Freddie, of course, being Freddie, knew instantly.

“Oh, you like that, hmm, John? Look at Roger. He’s watching us. If the lights come on right now, everyone will see us like this...”

His voice was a low purr in John’s ear, the same low purr that he would use when he had John writhing and desperate on his fingers, and it made all the blood in John’s body rush straight to his cock.

John tried to swallow, but his mouth was very dry. He made the mistake of looking up at Roger, and was immediately caught; Roger’s eyes were very wide, and staring back at him. His tongue swept out to lick his lips, and John bit his lip.

Freddie dropped one hand from the mic stand and slipped it around to palm John’s erection through the front of his pants. The satin only served to help with the sensation and it took all of his willpower to stop John moaning aloud; he tried to push his hips forward into Freddie’s hand, and every moment felt Roger’s gaze on him like a firebrand.

The screech of Brian’s guitar interrupted them; Freddie immediately moved away, to the front of the stage, laughing as the lights came back up, and it took John a couple of seconds to realise what had just happened and to very, very rapidly readjust his guitar before turning around.

“Were you expecting that, my lovies? That was new for us as well!” Freddie crooned to the crowd, and John tried to position himself in the least lit spot of the stage as he tried desperately to calm himself down and not be so obvious. He loved the way his pants made his ass look, but they were dreadfully unforgiving if you were trying to hide anything in front.

Roger started playing the cowbell intro again, and John tried to focus. Liar. He could do this. He could definitely do this song.

Then he looked up at Roger, and Roger was still looking at him, a flush on the back of his neck, and hunger in his eyes, and _oh my god, I’m so screwed._

“ _Liar_!”

John couldn’t help himself; as he rushed up behind Freddie for their duet, he broke his usual rule of keeping the bass between them. With careful positioning, he sat it just enough to one side to press himself against Freddie’s leg, letting Freddie feel exactly how turned on he still was.

“ _I’m gonna serve you til your dying day_ ,” Freddie sang back with a grin like a wicked cat, and John felt the want tighten in his stomach. He was counting the beats til the end of the show.

“ _All day long_.”

*

They didn’t even make it back to the dressing room before Freddie pushed John up against the wall and rubbed his thigh against John’s cock. John couldn’t stifle his moan in time as Freddie’s mouth latched onto his neck; he moved his hips unconsciously, seeking friction, and groaned in frustration when Freddie pulled back.

“We can’t _here_ , lovely, anyone could see us.”

Those dark eyes were glittering in mischievous excitement, and John felt tingles sweep through him at the idea of Brian or Roger coming around the corner. Or worse – someone who _didn’t_ know. Someone who didn’t realise they were together and would come around the corner and see Queen’s quiet shy little bassist getting fucked into the wall by their singer…

John’s train of thought was broken by Freddie’s giggle.

“Hmm, I may have to explore this later,” he purred, reaching out to stroke his fingers through John’s hair and tug lightly. “But for now, I’d rather take this back to the hotel. I think I’d rather not have anyone else see you how you look right now – well, for now, anyway.”

John opened his mouth – to agree or protest he wasn’t sure – but all that came out was a whimper, and Freddie giggled again.

“Come on, you sweet little thing. Let’s go.”

John managed to scrape enough brain cells together to follow Freddie into the communal dressing room area. His mind was racing as quickly as his heart. Freddie was up to something, and while that usually meant something good for John, the anticipation usually did him in long before –

Freddie grabbed his hips and pulled them together again, and John arched into the touch with another moan, his mouth seeking Freddie’s.

“Changed my mind,” Freddie whispered hotly; his fingers were sliding John’s jacket down his arms, and John shrugged it off to help. “Think I’ll fuck you right here instead. Gonna bend you over that makeup bench. You’ll look so pretty.”

John moaned again, letting the filth of Freddie’s words wash through him. His fingers went frantically to his belt, untucking the black shirt; Freddie had already made quick work of the few buttons John had done up on his shirt. For a moment, their mouths were the only parts of them touching as they quickly shucked their tops; then Freddie rammed their hips together again as he frantically began to undo John’s fly.

“Too long,” he panted when John went to slide Freddie’s pants down over his ass. “Gonna fuck you still wearing these. God, you make me crazy in them. Your ass looks so perfect all the time.”

Freddie began backing them towards the makeup table, his tongue licking into John’s mouth, and John’s knees trembled slightly; he loved when Freddie got possessive. Then Freddie pulled back, and turned him around, pushing on his back to make him bend down. John went obediently, and then looked up.

At first glance, he almost didn’t recognise the face that was staring back at him, out of the mirror. Flushed, lips swollen and bruised from kissing, hair rumpled, eyes glazed – it was the face of someone desperate, and the thought made him blush harder. His eyes wandered lower before he could stop them. There was a love bite on his collar bone, red and beautiful; next to it was an older one that hadn’t yet faded entirely. The red streaks left by Freddie’s short fingernails raking over his skin stood out in stark contrast to the paleness of the rest of him. Propped on his forearms, his legs apart, John looked thoroughly debauched already, and he felt his cock twitch.

“Do you like it, sweetheart?” Freddie’s voice was in his ear, and suddenly John felt the coldness of lube and a finger pushing against his hole. “Look at you. So beautiful. So perfect. So good for me. Will you like it, like this? Will you watch as I fuck you, watch yourself as you come?” Freddie’s free hand stroked John’s cock gently, and John couldn’t stop himself from whining and pushing back. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Enjoying the way I see you, enjoying seeing that saucy little minx in the mirror staring back at you.”

A second finger slipped in, and John whimpered, trying to push back on the fingers and thrust into the too-light grip of Freddie’s hand at the same time. Freddie chuckled in quiet amusement.

“I should tell you to hush, my sweet, shouldn’t I? After all, this is a communal area. Anyone could hear you. But perhaps that’s what you want? You want someone to come in and see me ruining you, want someone to see past your sweet innocent exterior and realise you’re just as desperate for a good fucking as the rest of us?”

The idea made John’s cock twitch again, and he moaned as Freddie took his hand away.

“John, my love, use your words.”

“Y-yes,” John managed to gasp out. “Want you to fuck me. Need you to fuck me. Want…want someone to see.”

“Well now,” Freddie grinned. “Since you asked so nicely.”

He thrust forward into John with one smooth push, ripping a cry from John’s throat; one of Freddie’s hands came up to circle John’s nipple, and he writhed, sensation overwhelming him from every angle at once.

Freddie set the sort of pace he used when they did need to be quick, and John met him eagerly, stroke for stroke. Freddie’s lips pressed against the back of his neck; and John startled as Freddie began whispering in his ear.

“Look at you, my lovely doll. Look how glorious you are.” He tangled his fingers in John’s hair and tugged him up to look in the mirror; John was now looking even more debauched than he had before, and Freddie no longer looked composed, flushed and glittering with sweat. John looked – well, he thought, he looked like a bit of a whore, his legs spread over a bench, and more tingles raced through him at the sight. “You’d like someone to see you like this, would you? Who would you like? Would you like Roger, like it was earlier? Or Brian, seeing his calm face surprised to see you like this? They think you sweet and innocent, can you imagine, if they saw you like this, so completely open and in my power?”

John cried out at both the words and the new angle Freddie managed to hit while speaking. The idea that Roger or Brian would see him like this… _would it be enough to convince them that I’m not a boy who needs protecting anymore? Would it change the way they see me?_

Freddie buried his face in his back, and began to move faster, chasing his orgasm even as he nailed John’s sweet spot with every stroke until John felt like his spine was a line of fire. One hand came back around to squeeze John’s cock, and John threw his head back, trying to match the rhythm of Freddie’s hand to the rhythm of his cock.

And then his eyes met a pair of hazel eyes in the mirror that were definitely not Freddie’s.

Brian was standing frozen, just inside the doorway, watching them with a wide-eyed expression and red in his cheeks. His gaze was glued to them, and even as he watched, Brian’s hand drifted down to squeeze his own half-hard cock through his pants.

John wailed as he came, bucking uncontrollably, the idea that Brian was turned on watching them too much to handle. He felt Freddie’s hips stutter and then warmth flood him, Freddie’s breath in harsh pants against his skin.

When John looked back up, Brian was gone.

Freddie pulled out gently, stroking his hands over John’s back and grounding him back to reality.

“Are you all right, sweetness?”

“Yes,” John straightened up slowly, testing the aches in his body. “Yes, I’m fine.” He turned to kiss Freddie, completely ignoring the mess. “I’m more than fine. That was wonderful, love.”

Freddie hummed happily against John’s mouth and managed to snag a towel one-handed, reaching between them to start cleaning up.

“You surprise me every time, sweetheart,” Freddie murmured, shifting the towel behind John and holding him close as John flinched from oversensitivity. “I love you, so much, you know that?”

“I do know that,” John smiled, cupping Freddie’s cheeks and kissing first his nose, then his forehead, then his mouth. “I love you, too.”

Freddie leaned into the tender kiss as he pulled John’s pants up carefully, tucking him inside as gently as he could. “I think I’m the luckiest man in the world. Shall we head back?”

“I think I’m luckier,” John countered. “Yes, let’s head back.”

They shrugged on their shirts and coats, and began collecting their things.

“Hmm, I wonder where Brian and Roger have got to?” Freddie asked innocently as they left the change room. “Their things are still here.”

“I’m not sure. Maybe they went to check the instruments?” John couldn’t help but blush as he remembered Brian watching them fuck. “You know how Rog is about making sure his drums are stored correctly.”

“You’re absolutely right, my dear. At any rate, they’ll be fine to make it to the hotel on their own. Let’s go.”

Freddie smirked to himself as he watched John’s ass in those pants while they walked to the car. Brian had quite seemed to enjoy the show. Perhaps Freddie might suggest a little get-together. John certainly seemed attracted to the other two, and Freddie always had been, too. Some fun might be on the cards.

Presuming they survived tomorrow’s show with no more dramas, that was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for everyone who is sticking with me as I battle the writer's block!
> 
> I'm also answering asks and headcanons on nothingelsematterswrites.tumblr.com (askbox is currently closed but some of the asks I'm answering are quite fun!)


End file.
